


The Royal Son

by The_Twister



Category: Tales of Vesperia, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: Luke just wants his journey to be an easy one and it seems to be that way since princess Natalia isn't accompanying them. But now he has a different problem; a knight by the name of Yuri. He was a cocky bastard that Luke knew he'd have troubles but he ever accounted for a pervert. And it doesn't help that Asch is acting weird too all of a sudden. Then Guy is just... Guy.





	The Royal Son

"You know going into a royal's place is wrong!!" Flynn hissed to Yuri. He couldn't help but follow his friend over the wall of the von Fabre estate. He was trying to make sure that he wouldn't let Yuri get into anymore trouble but his friend was proving that was a difficult task to prevent. "Yuri, please, just stop for a bit." Flynn begged as they landed safely on the other side.  
  
"You didn't have to follow. You chose to. Not my fault you just broke the rules." Yuri winked to Flynn who groaned. "Something the matter, knight?" Yuri asked him with a smirk.  
  
"No, just... Let's get out of here, Yuri." Flynn begged and Yuri scoffed. He went to walk forward but a sword was pointed at his chest. He put his hands up and he saw the blond in front of him.  
  
"Please, do tell me why you're on my friend's estate without an invitation." The blonde demanded and Yuri shrugged.  
  
"To see the sights. I heard this palace is the best place to do that sort of thing." Yuri winked to him.  
  
"I'm committed." He sneered as he went to rise his sword to almost touch Yuri's throat. "Now, don't make me ask again."  
  
Yuri moved the blade away with the back of his hand. "I'm sure you don't want to hurt me." Yuri said and the other pursed his lips. "I'm with the Knights that are escorting Princess Estelle here. I was told to go ahead though. And scout out the place." Yuri told him.  
  
The blond eyed him and sheathed his sword. "My name is Guy. What is the guy behind you doing here, then?" Guy asked.  
  
"He is my captain. He came with me to ensure that I get the job done. I'm kind of a flake." Yuri explained and Guy nodded.  
  
"Well, I know the queen and king are sleeping but I am sure their son is still up. I was just sparring with him." Guy explained.  
  
"Guy!" The voice came hissed and from around the corner.  
  
Yuri looked up and saw the flash of red hair then it disappeared. "I'll be right back, guys. Just stay here please." Guy asked them then he turned to leave to the other.  
  
Yuri turned and smiled to Flynn. "What do you have planned? That's not a good smile. Your smiles are never good" Flynn frowned.  
  
"What? Can I not smile from time to time?" Yuri asked him.  
  
"No, you can't. Because you get bad ideas when that happens. So, it causes a lot of trouble for the princess." Flynn told him.  
  
Yuri waved his hand to brush it off. "That doesn't mean anything. I just thought of a funny joke that Karol told me." Yuri assured him.  
  
"Sure you did." Flynn rolled his eyes.  
  
Yuri couldn't help but keep smiling as Guy came back with a short red haired boy trailing behind him. "This is the royal son. Well, one of them anyways. Asch is asleep but Luke wanted to spar with me, so I let him." Guy said as he introduced the two to Luke.  
  
"Hi, why are you here?" Luke asked them.  
  
"We are knights of Princess Estelle." Flynn explained. He was in too deep not to go along.  
  
"Oh, then you three will be meeting with Asch in the morning then?" Luke asked as he looked at Yuri then away to Flynn.  
  
"Why not you? Aren't you a royal son?" Yuri asked Luke.  
  
"Uh, I am but my friends and I are busy tomorrow. We are leaving to go do something." Luke explained to them. "So, you three will be meeting with Asch." Luke explained.  
  
Yuri was disappointed with that but he looked at Flynn then back at Luke. "I'd like a tour of your estate. Can you be so kind to give me one?" He asked Luke softly with a smile.  
  
Luke blinked but he nodded. "Sure, uh, follow me." Luke smiled slightly to that as he put away his sword. He went to walk away from Guy and Flynn as Yuri began to follow him.  
  
"Where are you going tomorrow?" Yuri asked once they had walked far away enough from the two blondes.  
  
Luke glanced back to him then forward. "To a city in Malkuth." Luke told him. "Jade has business with Peony, who is the king of that land." Luke explained. "So, we are leaving on foot." He said. "Or by airship. Not sure which one Jade said." Luke thought back to it then shrugged.  
  
"Well, you do know there are monsters out there right?" Yuri teased and he saw Luke's ears get red from embarrassment. That was a new thing for Yuri to see.  
  
"Y-Yes I do. I'm experienced in the way of the sword, just so you know." Luke defended himself as he kept on walking.  
  
They went over to the hall that led to the servant quarters. "To your left is the servant quarters. Then to your right goes back to the front of the house. Guy and Pere live in the servants quarters along with others." Luke explained.  
  
Yuri hummed in acknowledgement. "So, is Guy more than a friend?" Yuri asked. He knew he was invading personal affairs but he really didn't care. The kid looked about eighteen. Well, maybe he was eighteen. He wasn't too sure.  
  
"Just because Guy is afraid of women doesn't mean he'd get with a man. So, to answer your question it's a no. He and I are not a couple or anything like that. Besides Guy has known me for a long time. He wouldn't just put moves on me." Luke explained and began to walk towards the left.  
  
"Sure, he wouldn't." Yuri followed after a while.  
  
"Are you saying Guy would possibly push himself onto me?" Luke growled as he glanced back to Yuri to shoot him a glare.  
  
"Well, people do change over time. And I saw he had an eye out for revenge." Yuri explained.  
  
Luke winced to the revenge part. "He used to want revenge on my family. It was because my father's army killed his. But it's not like that anymore." Luke explained to Yuri.  
  
Yuri clicked his tongue. "Sure, it isn't." He said and heard an audible sigh from Luke. "I'm just saying, Luke. People's feelings of revenge don't change that easily." He told him as he shook his head.  
  
Luke heard him and he pursed his lips. "You sound like Jade... It's kind of infuriating." Luke told Yuri.  
  
"Well, he must be pretty wise then." Yuri smirked and saw Luke shake his head.  
  
Luke opened the door at the end of the hall and they were in the main entry room of the manor. "This is our entry hall. I think that's what it is called." Luke said and Yuri stepped in ahead of him to admire the shields and swords on the wall.  
  
"You know any history behind these weapons?" Yuri asked in awe.  
  
"Sorry, I don't. But I do know one of our servants knows though he won't tell me anything." Luke said as he watched Yuri.  
  
The only other person he had seen get that excited over weapons was Guy. It was nice to see people get lost in their hobbies.  
  
"Dreck, what the hell are you doing up?" A voice asked as they walked away from the fireplace.  
  
"Oh, Asch, I didn't know you were up. Thought you were asleep..." Luke trailed off and Asch scoffed.  
  
"That's exactly what a dreck like you would think. But I asked you first. Why the hell are you up?" Asch asked as he stopped and stood a little ways away from the other. His arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"I was sparring with Guy for tomorrow's mission." Luke explained.  
  
"A mission you shouldn't be going on." Asch sneered. "It should be me." Asch pointed his thumb at himself.  
  
"Hey, stop picking on him." Yuri said as he appeared behind Asch. "You should be nice considering he is your brother." Yuri told Asch.  
  
"I don't have to listen to a word you say, old man." Asch sneered to Yuri who arched a brow to that.  
  
"Never thought anyone would call me that. Well, I'm sure your name's Asch. Hope you're this sweet to Princess Estelle tomorrow." Yuri told him and smiled.  
  
Asch blinked and he frowned. "Luke, who is this scumbag?" Asch growled as he walked up to Luke and grabbed him by his collar.  
  
"U-Uh it's Yuri. He is a personal knight of Princess Estelle. You'll be meeting with them tomorrow, Asch." Luke said as he went to pull his shirt out of Asch's grip.  
  
Asch sneered again and he looked at Yuri. "I apologize for my behavior. I didn't realize your status and who you were to the Princess..." Asch frowned then bowed.  
  
"No, it's fine. Please continue to be rude to me so I can tell the princess." Yuri smiled.  
  
Asch rolled his eyes as he stood up and looked at Luke. "I'll see you in the room." He mumbled and went to leave the two.  
  
Yuri watched then looked at Luke who was staring at the fireplace. "Why do you let him be mean to you?" Yuri asked curiously.  
  
Luke heard him and he shrugged. "It makes him feel better. He feels like he is the only child our parents have. So, I let him think that. I don't see why that's bad though. He says it's bad. He says that everything I do annoys him. I always do stupid shit." Luke air quoted around stupid and he looked at him. "Besides he's older." He told Yuri.  
  
Yuri listened and he pursed his lips. He wanted to tell Luke he wasn't stupid but he stopped himself. He knew that'd come off weird. "Luke." He said softly and he caught the others attention. "You shouldn't let him boss you around." He told him.  
  
Luke shrugged again and he turned to face him. He put his hands on his showing midriff. "Why not? It makes him feel better and I can handle myself. Asch is just confused." He told him. "I won't stop him from being mean. If he blames me then he blames me." Luke told him.  
  
He didn't want to explain to Yuri why Asch hated him. It involved all the replica stuff and that he wasn't even naturally born anyways. But their mom and dad accepted Luke nonetheless. Asch had protested so much that he denied Luke access to their room for at least a week.  
  
Luke had been fine with it since he was gone but Asch was still cold when he came back. He even cut his hair short again so their parents could tell the difference between them.  
  
"Oi, you alright?" Yuri snapped his fingers in front of Luke who blinked. "I asked a question but never got an answer." He said to Luke.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that." Luke laughed uneasily and he looked at him. "What did you need?" He asked confused.  
  
"So, why aren't you meeting with us tomorrow? You avoided it earlier but I want to know why." Yuri demanded.  
  
"I didn't avoid it earlier. I answered you!" Luke told him as he yelled. He covered his mouth after he did though. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you." He sighed and rubbed his face.  
  
"It's fine. I'm used to being yelled at. Flynn does it a lot because I just don't listen." Yuri smiled to him slightly. "Besides your yell isn't as bad as some other people's." Yuri said as he thought back to Rita and he shuddered.  
  
"Well... Okay." Luke said as he looked at him weirdly. "Let's go back to Guy. This is most of the manor. I can't give you a tour of the castle right now though it'd be fun. I'd lock you in the jail for fun." Luke told him as he went to walk towards the hall doors.  
  
"You think you can arrest me? I don't think so boy." Yuri watched him and he saw Luke flush. He chuckled as he followed him back through the manor to outside.  
  
"Hey Luke! You guys finished?" Guy asked smiling and Luke nodded.  
  
"Had your fun, Yuri. Now let's go back." Flynn said sternly.  
  
Flynn waved him off and he looked at Luke. "Thank you, your majesty. I shall see you tomorrow." Yuri told him as he went to turn to Flynn.  
  
Guy blinked to that. "He does know that you're not going to be here tomorrow, right?" Guy asked Luke in a hushed whisper.  
  
"He does... Guess he is hopeful?" Luke tried then shrugged. Guy rolled his eyes then patted Luke's shoulder as he went to walk to his room.  
  
"Night." He told Luke who waved.  
  
Luke saw the two jump back over the wall but Yuri looked back and winked at him. He then jumped out of sight.  
  
It was now quiet in the yard. Luke smiled as he liked the silence and he went to walk to his room. The door flew open and Asch pulled Luke in.  
  
Luke gasped to being grabbed and he felt he got pinned against the door once it was shut. "A-Asch?" He questioned.  
  
"Shut up... I didn't want to do this but... I need something from you." Asch told Luke and he just received a confused look. "God damn it Luke. Are you that stupid?" Asch asked and hit the wood of the door right next to Luke's head.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Luke asked and Asch groaned as he put his forehead against Luke's shoulder. "Asch?" He questioned.  
  
"N-never mind dreck..." Asch grumbled. His face was red as he went to step away.  
  
"Are you sick?" Luke asked concerned and it caused Asch to groan more. "S-Sorry, I'm just worried. If you're sick then you can't really do anything, right?" Luke asked and Asch paused.  
  
"I'm not sick Luke. I'm horny. And don't ask me what that means!" Asch yelled as Luke had opened his mouth but he then closed it. "Ask Guy. I'm going to bed." Asch sighed as he settled into his bed and curled up. He turned off the lamp to leave a bewildered Luke in the darkness.  
  
\---  
  
Luke got up and looked around as he saw Asch was gone already. There was pounding on his door and he groaned. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Luke said and he got up to go answer the door.  
  
He rubbed his face then looked up to see Tear. "Why are you always wearing boxers when I happen to wake you up?" Tear asked and looked away with a blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, I... U-Uh sorry Tear." Luke said as he shut the door real quick and scrambled to get dressed. He got his shoes on as the door was slammed open. "H-Hey!" He screeched and fell on his ass.  
  
"Awww I wanted to see Luke in boxers! It would have been cute." Anise whined in her high voice.  
  
Luke winced and saw Jade walk in after her. "I wouldn't want to see his pale body. It probably would have blinded me." Jade scoffed but smirked.  
  
"You're just as pale as me!!" Luke yelled as he went to stand up with the help from Guy. "Thanks Guy... Where did you come from?" He asked then Guy motioned to the window. "Ah, of course..." Luke said and looked at everyone.  
  
"You finally ready so we can leave? It seems we are a bit behind schedule." Jade said to him. "I'm sure if you ask either Tear or Guy they would make breakfast for you." Jade smirked then he went to leave the room.  
  
"I'll make you some food, Lukey poo!" Anise giggled then she went to skip out of the room. Humming happily to herself.  
  
"That giggle can break glass..." Guy shuddered and Tear rolled her eyes. "You know it can." He told Tear who shrugged.  
  
"I'm just glad Natalia isn't going with us this time. She gets on my nerves." Tear sighed and waved it off then left the two alone.  
  
Luke blinked then remembered last night. "What does horny mean, Guy?" He asked and looked at his best friend.  
  
Guy went wide eyed to the question and he felt his face get red. "U-Uh... Ask Jade." His voice got high and he cleared his throat. "He'd be able to give a better explanation than me." Guy assured him as he went to leave and Luke let him leave.  
  
How was he going to get his question answered? Asch didn't answer. Guy just walked away and didn't answer too. He sighed and left his room as he closed his door.  
  
"Oh hey! You haven't left yet!" Yuri said excitedly and he wasn't wearing the knight outfit from the night before but something else.  
  
"What are you wearing...?" Luke asked him. "Your knight outfit looked better on you..." Luke frowned some.  
  
"I've had some people say that to me." Yuri laughed.  
  
"Have you? Why don't you take their advice then?" Luke asked.  
  
"Because I'm my own person." Yuri told him as he put his hands on his hips. "Why do you even care?" Yuri asked.  
  
Luke huffed his cheeks out. "I just do..." Luke said and he thought about what Guy said. "Hey! Can I ask you a couple questions?" Luke asked him.  
  
"Sure, what questions?" Yuri asked him and went to touch Luke's hair.  
  
"What does horny mean?" Luke asked quickly and saw Yuri smirk slightly.  
  
"Have you not had the talk with anyone? You're just like the princess. Completely innocent in basically all things sexual, huh?" Yuri teased and Luke couldn't stop the blush that stained his cheeks.  
  
"I didn't know that was sexual. Asch said it to me last night." Luke told him. "And besides I'm not even that innocent... I know what sex is. And what love is." Luke defended himself.  
  
Yuri laughed to that and he walked up to him. Patting him on the shoulder gently. "Don't worry. I'll tell you what it means in due time. But it is better with an example." Yuri told him as he thought about it. "Who else did you ask? Considering you're asking me and you have barely known me for a day. I'm surprised you trust me so well." Yuri teased him again.  
  
Luke blinked as he heard him and he pursed his lips. "I was just asking a question. If you don't want to answer then I'll go ask Jade." Luke went to walk off but Yuri grabbed his wrist.  
  
"I didn't say I wouldn't answer you. Just needed to provide an example." Yuri explained.  
  
Luke looked at him confused and Yuri smiled some. "What example...?" He questioned.  
  
"You." Yuri said and he pulled Luke close. His hand went to kiss his neck after he lowered his collar and he made a mark there.  
  
Luke felt his face get really warm. He tried to wiggle away from the other. The thing he was doing was weird and it made his body hot. He gasped once he felt Yuri's hand travel downward from his stomach. Yuri rubbed him through his pants and Luke began to squirm.  
  
"Y-You should stop." Luke told him and he gasped as Yuri squeezed gently. His hips automatically bucking into his hand.  
  
"You feel it? The need for more? The need for me?" Yuri asked as he whispered in Luke's ear.  
  
Luke nodded with a small moan and Yuri smirked to the sound.  
  
"That's what being horny is." Yuri told him and he pulled away. It caused Luke's knees to give away and he fell to his knees. Swallowing to how his body felt and everything swirled in his mind about what Yuri said. That meant that Asch felt that way around him? But why?  
  
"G-Go away please." Luke begged as he felt his heart flutter when Yuri laughed.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you weak in the knees." Yuri said then helped Luke up. "Let's get going." Yuri said but Luke forced his arm out of Yuri's hold.  
  
"I-I can walk myself." Luke grumbled and he went to leave his room. A deep flush still on his cheeks as he put a hand on his neck. He barely knew the other and he was already marked by him? He knew he had screwed up.  
  
Yuri watched him leave and he smiled some. Realizing that teasing Luke would be a fun activity. A fun thing to do because he was bored. So, he followed Luke and formulated a plan in his head. He was going to make Luke's journey a fun one.


End file.
